


//Written in the Stars//

by innsaei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, ILYSB by LANY, Iwaoi brainrot, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsaei/pseuds/innsaei
Summary: Their story is one for the books, of how in this imperfect universe, sometimes the stars align and let two people be infinite in every moment spent together. And if you ask anyone around them, they would say they felt it too. It was in their eyes, always.The world knew they would always come back to each other, fight for each other.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: iwaoi





	//Written in the Stars//

  
“I can’t believe you really made me sit through that for two hours!”, Iwaizumi muttered, his voice hardly sounding irritated.  
He knew he was already missing the warmth of cuddling as he threw the pillow at the brown-eyed man standing in front of him. They had just got back from the airport after picking the other man up. Ridiculously the first thing on his mind, after crushing Iwaizumi in his arms, had been about a show. A National Geographic one at that. Hence how they ended up watching a two hours long documentary on stars. To be honest, Iwaizumi didn’t care much. He watched the man in his arms gape and stare at the screen for 2 hours but it made his heart warm and full.

_He is still fixated on the world beyond us._

Smiling softly, he fixed the bedsheet around the edge looking up in the process, and in the brief second that his eyes skimmed through, his breath hitched.  
The room was dark except for the light from the stair landing of the opposite building. The soft light that filtered through his glass panes illuminated the other man’s face, throwing shadows around him.  
His balcony door was slightly ajar and the night breeze slightly ruffled his brown hair as he stood there leaning on the glass door flashing his infuriatingly beautiful smile. His face was slightly turned up, eyes gleaming in the dark and like every other waking moment, since his heart learned to give a name to that feeling, Iwaizumi felt his heart skip a beat. The other man, completely oblivious to Iwa’s thoughts, chuckled and caught the pillow rather clumsily as he twisted his body to grab the balcony door handle and open with his other hand.

“Iwa-chan, you weren’t exactly complaining when we were lying there quite comfortably, were you?”,Oikawa’s voice rang out in the silence of the night, in a pitch slightly higher than normal.

“Shut up,trashykawa!”

The clock on the wall read _1.18 am._

He could see Oikawa’s form leaning out through the glass pane, his arms resting on the railing as he watched him watch the city lights slowly go out. It was nights like this that made him wish he could keep Tooru close to him, nights when the warmth in his chest can’t stay put and it spreads throughout his whole body, awakening every fibre of his being that loved and still loves the man standing in front of him. City lights in the horizon, stars above and Tooru standing there, so close to him. Iwaizumi had been yearning for this.  
He is here. Just a few steps away from him.  
Iwaizumi smiled in the dark, a familiar ache settling in his heart. But it’s not in a painful way. It is not the one that would make him want to curl up in a fetal position like he did three years ago. Rather it was the ache that came with knowing that he found love. The kind where his chest constricts unevenly and the erratic beating of his heart is too loud. It is the ache that reminds him that if he isn’t careful he will lose it and never find it again. It’s the pain you knowingly welco-  
“Iwa-chan?”  
Iwaizumi looked up, his chain of thoughts broken by a soft voice and the owner of that voice staring at him, his brown orbs looking at him searchingly.

_God, he is beautiful._

“I’ve been asking you to play my playlist but you have been spacing out ignoring my desperate pleas!”, the taller man whined, a visible pout on his face and hands thrown up exasperatedly.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his earlier line of thoughts.

There were also times he wanted to kick Oikawa out of his place and snitch to his mother of all the things he had been doing behind her back or land a punch on his perfectly sculpted face. He could be really annoying, like Iwachan-wake-up-it’s-golden hours-click-my-pictures annoying but he was lovable even in those moments and frankly, that was Iwa’s problem, his achilles heel. He loved him way too much for his own well being but that was a choice he made knowingly or unknowingly when he was three or four, god knows when.  
Maybe it was when Oikawa hid behind his mom when they were introduced for the first time whispering scary or when that brown hair toddler booped his nose when 4 year old Iwaizumi was angry at him for letting his bug go or when 4 year old Oikawa threw a volleyball bigger than his face at Iwaizumi and lost his balance, landing flat on his butt. It didn’t matter when but Iwaizumi knew this love had been around for a long time, blooming and engulfing him.  
Flipping him off, Iwa turned around and grabbed his phone, swiping across and opening the link Oikawa had sent. He bent down, switching on the speaker and waited for it to connect to his phone.  
Oikawa had walked back inside and was now pouring a bit of sake for himself. They had grabbed two bottles on their way from the airport and it had been lying unopened till then, strewn on the bedside table. As he watched from the other side, he heard a blink and the blue light from his speakers lit up and the song started playing.

“What’s the name of this song again?”,Iwa asked as the sound of a synthesizer being played filled his apartment. It was a slow beat with hints of an electric guitar playing simultaneously.  
“Tch tch Iwa-chan, how could you not know my favourite song?”,Oikawa drawled walking towards him, slightly swaying his hips, the ghost of a smirk playing on his face.

Is this dude drunk already?

Iwa blinked his eyes as the realization hit his head. Of course, he is drunk. Being a professional player, Oikawa drank very less and on top of that, had the worst tolerance level. This, he knew courtesy of the times he had dragged his passed out best friend from Seijoh’s post-match celebrations.  
 _Sigh._  
“It’s the stripped version of ILYSB by Lany,” the now almost drunk man answered, his eyes half-lidded already, and his voice a little too low for Iwazumi’s ears.

“ _And you need to know, You're the only one, alright alright.._ ”, Oikawa was softly singing now, approaching Iwaizumi with a look in his eyes that made a pit form in his stomach.  
His best friend who looked ridiculously good in his blue San Juan jersey and stupidly mismatched shorts walked towards him in the most enticing way and Iwa, like every other time, watched him, captivated and enchanted.

It’s the way his eyes held Iwaizumi rooted to where he was standing, near his bedside table but at the same time made him want to crash his lips against the other man’s. It’s the way his hips moved along slowly to the beat that sometimes Iwa wished Oikawa could see himself through Iwa’s eyes. So that he could see how much he held Iwa’s whole being in his palms.

The things Tooru was capable of, only the people who saw him knew and he was aware of his effect on people. He commanded attention wherever he went, his flippant attitude sometimes borderline smug and confident and it made people either hate him or be in awe of him. Most of the time it was both. In a room full of blurred faces, he could stand out without trying and it was easy for him, almost second nature for him to slide into a conversation, to steer eyes towards him.  
Through years, Iwa learned of the lingering gazes people gave at his retreating figure, the whispers that whirled around him like they were fascinated but too scared to touch him. Oikawa knew this and sometimes he used it to his advantage knowingly. But he never tried it on Iwaizumi, how could he? Because Iwa had been there since the start and Iwa knew Oikawa in ways Oikawa didn’t.  
So he never tried. Only if he knew.

Only if he knew how much he affected and clouded Iwa’s thoughts, how Iwa’s gaze on his retreating figure was the longest or how Iwa was the nearest to him and also the one that was the most afraid of getting burned if he got too close to the light, he would be kinder ...or maybe not.

Iwa watched in silence as Oikawa threw his arms up slowly, tilting his head back, exposing his nape.

_“And you need to know, That you keep me up all night, all night’_

The lyrics hung in the air as the taller man twirled in a clumsy yet beautiful way, the alcohol hitting his system more aggressively now.  
“Iwa- Chan, don’t just watch me. Come here?’, he laughed, dragging his last two words out.  
The piano notes intertwined with his laughter as Oikawa’s gaze slid over him, a soft smile playing on his lips now. He was a breath away from Iwaizumi’s face and his long fingers, rough and calloused from years of setting, grasped Iwa’s wrist in the most gentle way possible.

_Like a butterfly’s touch._

Iwa wondered how that was even possible.

When Oikawa played, his serves were known to be incredibly powerful and his tosses, his spikes were remarkably strong but when he touched Iwaizumi, it was the softest touch, like brushing by but yet lingering.  
He pulled Iwa towards the balcony, all this while facing him, their foreheads almost touching. The space between them was way too charged for Iwa to think clearly.

“ _Oh, my heart hurts so good_ ”, Oikawa’s soft voice wrapped him up as both of them stepped outside. Iwa closed his eyes, letting the breeze hit his face. This was all he ever wanted.  
He felt a finger lift his chin up and opened his eyes to be greeted by a smiling Tooru,half-lidded eyes, shadows falling on his face.

“ _I love you, babe, so bad, so bad_ ”

Iwaizumi sucked in his breath, suddenly feeling very exposed.  
Those brown eyes were watching him, catching his slightest movement. The first time Oikawa had said those words was the night before he left for Argentina.  
They were on Oikawa’s rooftop, stars above, their hearts beating in sync like it always had and will. Iwaizumi remembers how he had looked at the boy who loved the world beyond, looking at him like Iwa could pluck a star and give it to him. And Iwa had wished he could. But mere mortals can do no such thing yet what he could do was promise Tooru. Promise him that he would be waiting, that he would be right here when he comes back, that he would love Tooru forever.

And he did.

Even during the nights, he stayed awake trying to cut through time zones or when he watched him fall asleep in a faraway land through his computer screen, even when he stayed up all night, trying to not break, as he comforted a lost boy in a foreign land who missed his milk bread and was scared that he would forget his own language. Even when Tooru got benched for the first match and Iwa felt his own heart get ripped or when, during a match, he saw the ghost of a grimace on Tooru’s face as he touched his knee slightly, Iwa wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and hold him.  
Iwaizumi didn’t know how it was possible but the more he didn’t have Oikawa by his side, he fell more in love with this brunette. But they never said those three words to each other during those three years as if they had a silent agreement. Because Iwa knew if they did, he might just end up the next day across the ocean, in Buenos Aires outside Oikawa’s door.  
So when Tooru says those words for the second time in his life, regardless of it being the lyrics of a song, Iwa knew he meant it. It was in his eyes, you see it in the eyes.

So for the second time, the stars watched as Iwaizumi closed the space between them and pressed his lips against the taller man’s.  
His lips were soft and it melted into Iwa’s as they moved on their own. Like many of their characters, they were on the opposing ends of a spectrum but they fit perfectly in places they were meant to be. Tooru smiled against his lips, a soft moan escaping and Iwa felt his chest constrict. He straightened up, bringing his hands up to cup Oikawa’s face. He had been waiting all these while, holding his heart still.

_Oh, oh my heart hurts so good I love you, babe, so bad, so bad”_

He wanted to press him against the wall and touch him in ways he had been dreaming of for all these years but tonight, he wanted to just hold Oikawa. So he broke the kiss and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, having to tiptoe a little.  
“Iwa-chann” he whined but smiled, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his breath shaky and he whispered, “I missed you so much,Hajime.”

“I missed you too,Tooru. I really did.” Iwaizumi whispered back, afraid that if he spoke too loud, the wind might just catch it and scatter it away.

Oikawa looked up, smiling. “Do you want to have coffee and talk about the things we might have missed in our calls?”

Iwa laughed, his hands ruffling Tooru’s hair, “You are not touching the kitchen.”

Love has limits too.

“Oh come on! I CAN MAKE COFFEE.”, he squawked indignantly and walked towards the kitchen.

Iwa followed him, completely aware of the fact that he might have to disable the fire alarm. He stood near the kitchen island, watching the man he loves fiddle with the gas stove. He knows he will have to make the coffee eventually.

He chuckled as he approached slowly and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, planting a soft kiss on his nape. He could visibly see Oikawa’s face redden as his breath came out shaky.

“I- I am trying to make coffee.”  
“Uh huh” , Iwa answered, relishing in the feeling of Tooru’s body pressed up against him.  
Iwaizumi rested his forehead on the taller man’s broad back, smiling softly.

_Mad cool in all my clothes, Mad warm when you get close to me_

If anything, he knew how distracted Tooru becomes when Iwaizumi gets too close.  
Sometimes the great king falters too and Iwaizumi loves it in his own way when he watches Oikawa get undone when Iwa gets too close. He wanted to be the only one to do that. When Hajime realized he needed, no, he wanted Tooru to be his, he had started paying more attention to themselves, the way they were and he had wanted to know if Tooru felt the same burning desire he felt to call him ‘his’.  
He had spent nights wondering if he was reading too much into everything but that night under the stars, Tooru had kissed away all his fears. He told Hajime of the times his eyes searched for Hajime’s on the court when he felt helpless, of how when Hajime kissed the knee brace over his injured knee and begged him to stop hurting himself, Tooru wanted to hold on to him forever. How his mind stopped thinking when Hajime used to pat his back reassuringly, his touch lingering a little longer than it did on other or the times he stayed up at night conflicted between calling him at 2 am or getting yelled at just because he could not get enough of Hajime.

They both loved each other way too much yet felt it wasn't enough and Hajime was okay with that. If he could fall even more in love with the man in front of him, Hajime would, gladly, willingly.

“Tooru, dance with me”

Oikawa whipped back his head, his eyes wide open.  
“Did you just ask me to d-dance?”

He sounded incredulous and rightfully so. Even Iwaizumi was surprised at himself but he wanted to. He wanted to make every night he gets to spend with this man a memory he could etch forever in his brain and so he pulled him and placed his hand on his waist.

“Iwa-chan, the gas is on?”,Oikawa was half confused, half smiling at his boyfriend, his resolve visibly weak.

“It’s just water boiling,Tooru.” he laughed, pulling him closer, “Come here”

_Slow dance these summer nights_   
_Our disco ball's my kitchen light_

Oikawa laughed,resting his arms on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and both of them swayed to the music,the alcohol had definitely worn off by now but both were high on adrenaline and a rush that came with knowing that this moment could be a first but it was the first of many more to come.

Because come what may, they would find each other and be always waiting for each other.

_And you need to know_   
_That nobody could take your place, your place_

The two 4 years old who held hands and walked down, tripping and yelling at each other across snow-covered roads to preschool, the two 8 years old who raced down to the local volleyball club holding a worn-out ball, the two 15 years old who joined a team together promising to be each other biggest ally, the two 19 years old who stood outside the airport holding each other tightly, each unwilling to let go, each afraid of being apart for the first time since they could even remember.  
Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru were two souls whose story was written in the stars and they knew in this life or the next, they would always find each other. Their story is one for the books, of how in this imperfect universe, sometimes the stars align and let two people be infinite in every moment spent together. And if you ask anyone around them, they would say they felt it too. It was in their eyes, always. The world knew they would always come back to each other, fight for each other.

_Oh, my heart hurts so good_   
_I love you, babe, so bad, so bad_

“I love you ,Tooru. Now and forever”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fic and I haven't written one in a long time so please be kind. I had an iwaoi brainrot so ended up writing this. You can find me on twitter @lovingoikawa_


End file.
